10 Palabras
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Toda esa reputación de malvado señor del caos, construida en años, se vino abajo en menos de un segundo...Por una sonrisa. Megamind/Roxanne  En Pausa
1. Sonrisa

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueeeno. Vi la película de Megamente cuando salió en cines hace dos años, y me fascinó, pero extrañamente nunca busqué fics. Hace poco una de mis autoras favoritas publicó una historia en inglés, y me gustó mucho. Volví a ver la película por internet y leí más y más fics. Tenía ganas de hacer uno mío, y al mismo tiempo quería auto-implantarme un reto.

Así, agarre una hoja y anote diez palabras al azar, viendo las cosas que me rodeaban y otras sobre las que estaba pensando. Salieron estas; la misión será escribir un one-shot (independiente o no) sobre cada palabra. Como ven, ya terminé la primera y empezaré pronto con la segunda.

Si alguien quiere tomar el reto hágalo. Me encantará ver qué nuevas versionas saldrán sobre estas palabras. Pueden ser sobre Megamente/Roxanne, Megamente/Servil o de MetroMan ¡O de quien quieran! Solo que sea personaje de la película y tenga relación (aunque mínima) con la palabra.

RETO:

1.-Sonrisa. 2.-Amistad 3.-Venganza 4.-Soledad 5.-Reflexión 6.-Peluche 7.-Libreta 8.-Reloj 9.-Piscina 10.-Evento.

Sin nada más que decirles, espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Sonrisa.**

**.**

**.**

Desde el momento en que llegó a la tierra, Megamente supo que era diferente. En un principio pensó que el origen de su diferencia era la piel azul, complexión delgada y cráneo más grande que el de los seres humanos. No le creía cabello, por más que lo intentara, y prefería sentarse a leer que jugar con la pelota.

Pero cuando fue a la escuela las diferencias se acentuaron. Era el desadaptado, aquel que nadie quería. Fuera de su aspecto físico, Megamente pronto entendió que le tenían recelo a su inteligencia. Los demás niños pasaban horas enteras tratando de resolver las diez tablas de multiplicar, cuando a él le tomaba diez minutos terminar las ecuaciones algebraicas de tercer grado. Era un genio.

No obstante, en este mundo que se fija más en lo externo que en lo interno, nadie le prestó atención. Y los que notaban su gran talento cognitivo se sentían intimidados por él, aún más de los que solo tenían miedo de su aspecto.

Megamente, por mucho tiempo pensó que no los necesitaba y disfrutó, o pensó que disfrutaba, hacer maldades. No era el caso. De pequeño, pasó casi todo el tiempo tratando de adaptarse, de ser querido, de que la gente viera más allá de su gran cabeza y piel azul. Quería ser amado. Como esos niños que recibían besos, abrazos y regalos de sus padres. Como sus compañeros de prisión que tenían visitas diarias o semanales, llegándoles galletas caseras en fechas especiales.

¿Nadie se fijaría en él? ¿No habría nadie con una sonrisa cálida y brazos reconfortantes, donde poder refugiarse y llorar? ¡Nunca! Él no era de este mundo. No era humano, claro que no merecía ese privilegio. Este gran vacío en su interior lo convirtió en un villano.

Pero no era un villano común. No era malo porque quisiera realmente ser malvado. Él lo hacía, más que ninguna otra cosa, para llamar la atención. Para que la gente volteara a verlo, supiera quién era, su nombre, reconociera su rostro y sus verdes ojos. Esa sensación de ser temido le fue curiosamente grata, al ser siempre él quien tenía miedo de todos. Era su venganza, su manera de desquitarse por todos esos años de maltrato.

Servil, su fiel amigo, el único que le sonreía. Su pez con el que creció, y que charlaba con él largas horas. Aquel que le escuchaba, le ponía atención. Su único amigo en toda la galaxia… él lo ayudó a convertirse en el villano que ahora era: Megamente.

Construyó su guarida secreta. Podía usar su mente sin límites. Las trampas, los robots, las elaboradas construcciones y planes minuciosamente planeados. Todo con el fin de tener una pelea contra MetroMan. Con el fin de que, por unos segundos, los ojos estuvieran puestos en él. Toda esa reputación de malvado señor del caos, construida en años, se vino abajo en menos de un segundo.

Por una sonrisa.

Oh, había visto esa sonrisa tantas veces. Ella se la pasaba esbozando sonrisas siempre, en la televisión, cuando daba sus anuncios. Era la reportera más famosa y conocida de toda MetroCity, y de las mujeres más bonitas que estuvieran presentes en el mundo de los medios.

Megamente muchas veces veía sus reportajes e infinidad de ocasiones la secuestró. Sostenían charlas triviales, rápidas, críticas. Nada del otro mundo. Siempre era rescatada por MetroMan. Y aunque miles de veces vio su rostro, sus expresiones y sus ojos, había algo diferente en esa ocasión.

La sonrisa que le dedicaba era enteramente alegre. Una chispa de vivacidad en sus ojos, y cordialidad en sus facciones. Ella de verdad estaba feliz de verlo, y estaba siendo amable porque quería ser amable. No era esa expresión de rechazo a la que estaba completamente acostumbrado. Esa expresión removió sentimientos muy profundos… era la sonrisa de aceptación.

El de verdad estaba siendo aceptado. Por ella.

Y le encantó que lo escucharan, que le prestaran atención, le tuvieran consideración. Le encantaba seguir viendo esa misma sonrisa, tímida y a la vez seductora, siempre dedicada a él. Pensándolo de esa manera, la idea de hacerte pasar por otra persona no le fue realmente mala. Disfrutó fingir ser Bernard, porque le permitía verla. Conocerla más a fondo.

Hubo muchas ocasiones en su vida que se sintió triste, rechazado o hasta desolado. Pero ninguna podía compararse con esa noche oscura. El cielo parecía llorarle, el agua empapando sus ropas hasta hacerlas más pesadas. Caminó sin saber a dónde iba, despejando sus pensamientos, analizando los hechos. La había engañado, tenía todas sus razones para estar enojado, más no para haberle tratado de esa manera. Ella casi se había burlado de sus sentimientos, y fue el golpe más doloroso que nunca sintió antes. Eso, sumado a la repentina partida de Servil, lo hundió.

No le fue tan difícil como antes reconocer sus errores. Su encuentro con MetroMan (al que creía fallecido) le ayudó. Lo que ella le dijo, sobre salvar MetroCity, la idea de tomar rienda de su futuro. Ser lo que él quería ser, no que los demás esperaban de él. A pesar de ser un genio nunca vio la vida de esa forma; y de no ser porque Roxanne corría peligro, seguro nunca hubiera tomado esa decisión.

Ser el héroe. No sería el malvado del que todos correrían. Usaría sus inventos y su ingenio para salvar a Roxanne y además, a todas las personas inocentes que sufrían por su error. Él creó a Titán, él lo debía de destruir. Así de fácil. No había vuelta atrás. Ya ¡Taran!

¡Oh, vaya que fue diferente! Pero en realidad, lo disfrutó. Tuvo una fuerte motivación para hacerlo. Esos mismos ojos, esa misma sonrisa. Ese deseo de que no le pasara nada malo, verla a salvo y llevando la misma vida típicamente feliz. El universo hace cosas curiosas; finalmente en toda su vida, ganó.

No solamente ganó una batalla. Ganó el afecto y el reconocimiento de toda una ciudad que por años lo ignoró y despreció. En el fondo, Megamente nunca terminó de entender la forma en que funcionaban las emociones humanas; pero al menos comprendió un poco de su naturaleza: le rehúyen a lo que no conocen y celebran lo que hace el bien.

Ya lo conocían. Ya hacía el bien. Por eso lo celebraban. Independientemente de aquella fiesta en el centro de la ciudad, con el alcalde condecorándolo y mucha gente aplaudiéndolo, sonriéndole, diciendo que lo adoraban… En verdad, lo que más recordaba de ese evento fue a ella bailando a su lado, y después besándole la mejilla con esa ternura femenina que jamás experimentó.

Y ahora era un afamado héroe. Le llamaban, lo adoraban. Veía carteles con su imagen colgados en las paredes de edificios, y niños corriendo con máscaras de él. La vida era buena. Ahora de verdad lo era. Sobre todo por las noches cuando llegaba al departamento, con ella.

Y Roxanne lo recibía con esa misma expresión.

Con esa misma sonrisa.

* * *

><p>¡Eso fue todo! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre cómo la vida de Megamente cambia repentinamente, todo por Roxanne. Realmente se me hizo uno de los detalles más tiernos de la película. El "villano" se enamora y cambia para bien. Estoy entre los que apoyan la noción de que Megamente no era malvado, simplemente se hizo así por la presión social y el rechazo. Aunque, quizá, si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, no hubiera pasado nada de eso y habría tenido una vida "normal".<p>

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios :)

Chao!


	2. Amistad

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus alertas, hits y comentarios! Estoy realmente feliz por el recibimiento que tuvo mi historia, les debo un montón. Este capítulo me salió rápido, aunque ligeramente extraño, se enfoca en Servil (Minion) tengo entendido que en España se le conoce como Esbirro.

Comentarios:

Aruyn: sí, escribiré one-shots de tooodas las palabras (me tarde lo que me tarde) :)

Usagui13Chiba: no tenía idea de que también te gustaba Megamente, parece que tenemos muchos gustos en común :) Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Amistad.**

**.**

**.**

Entre las cosas buenas de ser considerado parte de "el bando de los buenos" era que podías caminar por las calles sin problemas o preocupaciones. Servil de verdad disfrutaba eso. Claro, había varias miradas curiosas que no podían evitar asombrarse de ver a un pez usando una compleja armadura robótica que le funcionaba como cuerpo. Pasado el tiempo la gente se fue acostumbrando.

Lo que más le gustaban eran los niños. Incluso algunos tenían camisetas con estampados de su persona y se le acercaban emocionados preguntándole qué se sentía ser un pez espacial. Siempre respondía que era genial.

Entró a la tienda. Susana, que atendía el mostrador, esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verlo y se inclinó para recoger algo.

—¡Hola Servil!—saludó—Ya se me hacía que te habías tardado.

Servil miró el reloj y supo que tenía razón. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Media hora de retraso.

—Disculpe señorita Rengreve, me entretuve un rato con unos diseños.

¿Un rato? ¡Unas horas! Megamente había estado casi toda la noche tomando café y trabajando en una serie de armas que se le ocurrieron, citándolo "en una epifanía mientras dormía". El diseño no era nuevo. Era una pistola con la que llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando pero que en dos años no había podido hacer funcionar.

—¡No me digas así!—Susana apreció, entre divertida y molesta, con una caja blanca de cartón en sus manos—Ya te he dicho que me llames Susana.

—Como diga.

Servil sacó de un contenedor entre su armadura el billete de cincuenta dólares, dándoselo. Susana abrió la caja del mostrador y le dio su cambio.

—Rutina de la empresa—abrió la caja blanca, revelando las dos hileras de radiantes donas—Cuatro de chocolate, dos clásicas, una glaseada y una rellena.

—Esa va para mí.

Servil agarró la rellena y la aventó a la pecera, donde comenzó a comerla entre mordiscos grandes. Susana río ante la escena. Servil era muy divertido y le encantaba tenerlo como visita matutina todos los días.

—Ya sabes, te mando al cerebrot como a eso de las dos para que le entregues la otra orden ¿Si cobraste las dos órdenes, verdad?

—Como siempre—respondió Susana—Y dile a Megamente que por favor le deje algo a los demás clientes.

Servil río.

—Le diré, aunque dudo que me haga caso.

—Vamos, eres su mejor amigo, de seguro lo hará.

Servil asintió y se fue con la caja en sus manos. Todavía mientras caminaba se quedó pensando un poco "Eres su mejor amigo"

La morada de Megamente era más secreta que nunca. Y eso que seguía siendo la misma. La razón de que la mantuviera en secreto eran esos admiradores que le seguían de día y noche como si no tuvieran vida social, hostigándolos. Servil activó la secuencia de invisibilidad de su traje robótico y ando calmado sin ser visto hacia la pared-holograma.

Megamente estaba sentado en su escritorio y usaba su lápiz-láser para cortar cuidadosamente trozos finos de metal, diseñados para su arma. Servil se volvió visible y dejó cuidadosamente la caja a su lado, cerca del café milagrosamente caliente.

—Señor, sus donas.

—Ah, gracias Servil—respondió Megamente, trazando uno detalles más y apagando la pluma.—Puntual como siempre.

Megamente dejó de lado su equipo de trabajo y se recargó cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla. Sacó de la caja una dona cubierta de chocolate y café en mano, caminó hacia el comedor.

Antes casi nunca lo usaban. Ahora, siempre.

Roxanne Ritchi, la reportera estrella de MetroCity, estaba sentada en la mesa con un vaso de café y leyendo la sección de titulares del periódico. Megamente entró, agarró la sección científica, y se puso a leer comiendo distraídamente la dona.

Servil se sentó dejando la caja blanca en medio de la mesa. La dona glaseada desapareció en manos de Roxanne. Una de las clásicas por Servil. Megamente iba agarrándolas de manera sistemática, hasta que en la caja solamente quedó una dona de cubierta clásica.

Roxanne miró la caja.

—¿No crees que comes demasiado pan?—inquirió, dejando el periódico y terminándose el último trago de café—No es bueno para tu salud.

—Tonterías—respondió—Siempre he comido así, no veo la razón de cambiar mis costumbres alimenticias a estas alturas.

Roxanne rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Allá tú, no te quejes cuando aumentes de peso.

—¿Yo? ¿Aumentar de peso? Debes estar bromeando…

—Como sea—Roxanne se echó el bolso al hombro y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—Me marcho al trabajo. Nos vemos en la noche.

—Cuídate.

—¡Adiós Servil!

—Adiós señorita Ritchi.

La puerta se cerró al salir ella. Megamente seguía leyendo el periódico, terminándose al fin la última dona. Servil pensaba en lo que dijo Roxanne y Susana. ¿Ciertamente la salud de Megamente podía peligrar por esas donas?

—Señor ¿No debería mejor hacerle caso a la señorita Ritchi?

—¿En qué cosa?—no levantó la vista de la hoja impresa.

—Usted ciertamente come muchas harinas, y eso genera problemas de salud.

Bufó.

—No en mi organismo, Servil.

—No podemos saberlo, señor. Usted ha llevado una dieta y vida humana, lógico es que tenga consecuencias humanas. Puede desarrollar sobrepeso, colitis, gastritis, úlceras…

—Servil, por favor, siempre he comido donas ¡Todo el mundo come donas! No enfermaré por eso.

Servil se puso de pie.

—Perdone señor, solo me preocupaba.

—Aprecio el gesto amigo.

Amigo.

Servil siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como el aliado, consejero y protector de Megamente. De cierta forma fue la tarea que los padres de su señor le encargaron antes de mandarlo a la Tierra. Y aunque seguidamente se mencionaban y trataban como amigos, aquel era un amplio concepto con el que no terminaba de familiarizarse.

Sí, los dos eran buenos amigos. Aunque a veces pensaba que la amistad era muy extensa. Tener un verdadero amigo era bueno pero ¿No podría acaso hacer más?

En el momento que dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida, vio una carpeta roja y reluciente reposar sobre la barra de desayuno. Era la carpeta de Roxanne, donde tenía todas las notas y textos de los reportajes que daría aquel día. Ella siempre usaba sus ratos libres y extenuantes trabajos para hacer notas perfectas, cuidadosamente guardadas en esa carpeta. Y en los dos años que llevaba viviendo ahí, a Roxanne nunca se le había olvidado la carpeta.

—¡Señor, vuelvo en breve!—dijo Servil, saliendo con la carpeta en sus robóticas manos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con la señorita Ritchi, se le ha olvidado su carpeta.

—Ahh…

Megamente seguía leyendo.

Sirvil sabía que Roxanne no tenía auto y usaba el camión, taxi o caminaba. Para saber qué hizo aquel día estaba difícil. Y mejor optó por dirigirse directo al edifico donde estaban las oficinas de su noticiero. Aquel hombre uniformado que siempre vigilaba la puerta le habló:

—¿Trabaja usted aquí?

—No—respondió calmadamente—Vengo a ver a la señorita Ritchi.

—Ella aún no llega.—respondió el guardia—Si gusta puede esperarla aquí.

—Me parece b…

—¡Servil!—la reportera de cortos cabellos apareció detrás de él, sonriendo—Me alegro de encontrarte ¿Traes mi carpeta, verdad?

Servil le tendió el rojo cartapacio lleno de papeles enmicados.

—Sí señorita…—estaba algo asombrado—¿Cómo sabía que traía su carpeta?

Roxanne agarró la carpeta, sin dejar de sonreír le dijo:

—Simplemente lo sabía. Eres un gran amigo, Servil.

—Gracias, señorita.

—Bueno, nos veremos en la noche Servil… ¡Hasta pronto!

—Hasta luego.

Vio a Roxanne entrar en el edificio, desapareciendo entre tantas personas. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Servil caminó de vuelta a la guarida.

La amistad era reconfortable.

* * *

><p>Servil me fascina, es de mis personajes favoritos. Su actitud, su carácter, en general su forma de ser me conmovió a lo largo de toda la película. Los personajes fueron muy bien creados. Volviendo al fic ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Este pequeño one-shot merece un comentario?<p>

chao!


	3. Venganza

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola de nuevo! bueno, aquí me tienen con otra palabra. (Verán que las he seguido en orden ¡me emociona mucho es! espero poder terminarlo así) bueno, no tenía muchas ideas para esta palabra así que me fui por la más"obvia" que espero no vuelva a repetir ese patrón. Me gusta salir con cosas inesperadas.

Comentarios:

Usagui13chiba: yo quisiera tener una madrastra espacial tan encantadoramente rara como ella xD de verdad, es uno de los personajes mejor logrados de esta película, y disfrute mucho escribiendo con él (seguro lo vuelva a meter en otra palabra)

Aruyn: esa es la magia de las películas animadas, por eso las amo! :D

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Venganza.**

**.**

**.**

La celda de noche era muy oscura y fría. No tenía cama, solamente el sofá algo cómodo en medio de la habitación. Para dormir se hacía un hueco en el suelo con sábanas y mantas gastadas que muchas veces no podían quitarle el frío.

Pero estaba bien, lo animaban más. Si es que eso era posible.

Acostado sobre una manta doblada, con una delgada sábana encima para cubrirse y su brazo de almohada, seguía pensando. Veía el techo pintado de colores alegres, repentinamente opacos por la falta de luz, y comenzaba a dormitar. Un pellizco en la muñeca fue suficiente para seguir consciente. La falta de luz y el sonido de los ronquidos no lo vencería. Él simplemente no podía dormirse porque su mente se llenaba de historias inventadas y grandes ilusiones, que deseaba materealizar algún día.

Megamente caía sin vida y con su delgado cuerpo destrozado al suelo, sangre empapando el pavimento. La gente lloraba de miedo y desesperación por ver a su héroe caído y corría en busca de refugio ante el caos desatado en la ciudad. Las explosiones simultáneas de las bombas iban desmoronando altos edificios, los escombros alzaban piruetas de polvo hacia el cielo y las llamas consumían casas enteras.

Personas inocentes, sí, pero que le dieron la espalda y lo entregaron al mejor postor. Megamente siempre había sido el villano más temido y ahora porque se ponía frente a él con un arma era un héroe aclamado. No era justo. En absoluto. Eran unos convenencieros que merecían la destrucción de su ciudad y la dolorosa muerte.

Y Roxanne. Ella había preferido a ese fenómeno de piel azul antes que a él. No tenía sentido. El odio hacia ella solamente crecía mientras más veces veía en las noticias su rostro, y hasta escenas de peleas donde Roxanne premiaba al triunfante Megamente con un beso ¡Un beso! ¡Él debería recibir esas aclamaciones y esos besos! ¡Sólo él y nadie más!

Le dieron ganas de golpear el suelo. Y lo hizo. Sintió el dolor recorrer sus nudillos, extenuando sus energías y acrecentando su rencor. O si, el odio era tenebrosamente poderoso y fácil de aumentar. Bastaba con ver una sola fotografía de Megamente para que la cólera inundara su ser y sintiera ganas de destrozar con sus propias manos los objetos que estuvieran a su alcance.

Ante todo, quería verlo sufrir. Quería arrebatarle todo lo que más amaba, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con él. Darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y espíritu decaído suplicando por misericordia. Venganza….

Porque todo lo que ahora tenía Megamente debía ser suyo. Por derecho. Porque simplemente así debían ser las cosas.

Sonrió de esa manera tan espeluznante que combina alegría y maldad en sus ojos. Se reacomodó en su cama improvisada, deleitándose nuevamente ante las imágnes de MetroCity destruida, Megamente muerto y Roxanne en su poder.

Oh que paraíso tan más bello.

* * *

><p>Muuuy cortito, lo sé. Simplemente no se necesitaba más. Por el cambio tan brusco que tiene este personaje a lo largo de la película, y la manera tan sencilla en que entra en cólera, sentí que sus deseos de venganza llegarían a ser realmente grandes. Que lo consiga es otra cosa, porque pensar con la cabeza no se le da mucho y sin sus poderes dudo que pueda representar una verdadera amenaza. Pero eso no significa que el sentimiento no esté allí.<p>

¿Les gustó? ¿Si o no? espero que sí :) ¿comentarios?

chao!


	4. Soledad

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola todo el mundo! Al fin terminé este capítulo, corto, como todos, pero muy profundo desde mi punto de vista. Espero que les guste y muuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios :)

Comentarios:

sekhoya900: oh si, en la secuela no sería nada malo ver una especie de venganza, tanto de Hal como de otros personajes que quizá no conocemos aún. De cualquier manera, cuando salga estaré en primera fila esperando por comprar los boletos :)

Nana.7: muchas gracias, espero poder mantener este ritmo en las actualizaciones y que no me pase como otros fics.

Usagui13Chiba: Me basé en tu idea, pero de una manera diferente para crear este "Soledad" gracias por todo y espero te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Soledad.**

**.**

**.**

Viendo en retrospectiva, no tenía nada de qué quejarse. La vida siempre le fue amable. Su planeta fue destruido, pero le mandaron a una familia muy rica que le dio la más consentidora y dulce de las madres. Al ir creciendo, descubría que tenía un montón de sirvientes encargados de cumplir hasta el más insignificante de sus caprichos.

Y tenía poderes. Habilidades asombrosas que nadie pensó poseer. La gente admiraba sus dones y su madre, preocupada por inculcarle buenos valores, le hizo ver todo tipo de películas, videos, historietas y series relacionadas son súper héroes. Desde niño tenía la idea clara de que sus dones eran un prodigio, con el deber de ser usado para las buenas acciones.

Pequeños actos heróicos en la escuela hicieron que se fuera ganando el cariño y afecto de todas las personas, su maestra incluida. Ese niño extraño de piel azul y cabeza gigante, el que siempre parecía hacer las cosas mal, fue lo que le marcó. Nunca se puso a pensar detenidamente las intenciones del pequeño extraño, pero las consecuencias terminaban catastróficamente y por ello debía ser castigado.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho al ir creciendo, aunque él pensaba que sí. Solamente que las personas eran completamente testigos de las más elaboradas y pensadas peleas. Él representaba el bien, Megamente al mal. Pero ¿Debían ser así las cosas siempre?

Se percató al fin de que nunca fue del todo consciente sobre las decisiones que tomó. La población esperaba tanto de él que defraudarlos no era una opción, y por más cariño que le dieran, no lo quería si era a costa de su propia identidad. Nunca pidió ser el héroe. Nunca quiso ser el héroe ¿Por qué, entonces, debía serlo?

De ahí que fingiera su muerte. Pero, encerrado en su guarida secreta, con sus guitarras y equipos de música, cayó en una realidad nueva. Sobre todo mientras veía las noticias televisivas.

Megamente ahora era el héroe de Metro City y claro que estaba feliz por él. Había encontrado su camino. Pero, además, tenía a Roxanne. La simpática reportera que tantas veces salvó y que por demás jamás fue su tipo. Era tierno y conmovedor verlos en la televisión abrazados o agarrados de la mano, de vez en cuando compartiendo besos.

Se sintió mal. En todos sus recuerdos, había estado afanosamente concentrado en su pelea contra el mal que descuidó todo lo demás. Jamás tuvo una mujer que le sonriera con cariño, genuino, y le dijera palabras afectuosas. Alguien que lo conociera más allá del héroe que era y fuera su amigo cercano.

Todos los que le rodeaban lo hacían porque era MetroMan, el héroe, el poderoso, y lo admiraban. Pero solo eso. Admiración ¿Y dónde quedaba todo lo demás? Aún cuando Megamente no tuvo a Roxanne, a su lado incondicionalmente lo acompañaba su pez parlante, Servil.

Y él nunca tuvo a nadie, nadie más que su madre. Ella ya había muerto tiempo atrás, dejándolo solo.

¡Esa era la palabra! Solo. Aislado de todos. Lo conocían, lo admiraban, le rendían honores pero jamás hubo alguien entre esa muchedumbre que se le acercara de verdad, que lo conociera, que supiera qué decirle, lo levantara en sus depresiones y lo divirtiera en las tardes. Un amigo.

Prendió la televisión. Se dejó caer en el sillón con un emparedado en su mano, comió mecánicamente y vio las noticias. Megamente lo hizo de nuevo, salvó a la ciudad. El héroe lucía rasguñado, pero feliz, y Roxanne a su lado le besaba la mejilla. Servil apareció por detrás bailando _"Bad*"_ que se había consagrado como el himno de las victorias.

Y él, ya sin presiones, ya con la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero completamente solo.

* * *

><p>*Bad: es una de las canciones más famosas del artista pop Michael Jackson. Al final de la película es la canción con la cual Megamente inaugura el nuevo museo y marca el fin de la movie. Me pareció idónea como el himno de Megamente, tanto por el ritmo como el sentido de la canción. En general, la pelicula tuvo muy buen soundrack.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Trató de MetroMan ¿Se lo esperaban? Como se dieron cuenta en el desarrollo del capítulo, considerando el estilo de vida que llevó este súper héroe, no me sorprendería que la soledad fuera punto clave en su decisión de terminar sus actos heróicos. ¿Merezco un comentario?

chao!


	5. Reflexión

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Holaa! ¿cómo están? Bueno, no me tarde tanto ¿o si? me llegó una inspiración bastante curiosa para este capítulo. Estaba leyendo un libro que me prestó una amiga, recopilaciones de Pablo Neruda, y así salió esto. Como tengo amigos con la mentalidad de que "poesía no sirve" (porque no la entienden) me desquité un poquito haciendo el capitulo... no sé, espero que les guste.

**ACLARACIÓN:** Todos los poemas mencionados en este capítulo son fragmentos de diversas obras escritas por Pablo Neruda (1904-1973) un poeta chileno ganador del Premio Nobel de Literatura. Es uno de mis escritores favoritos, pero su obra en ningún momento me pertenece. Solo la agregué como complemento al fic, sin fines de lucro.

Al final del capítulo vienen referencias.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Reflexión**

**.**

**.**

Roxanne le había dicho varias veces que, además de matemáticas y álgebra, debería estudiar otra materia. Estaba por demás claro que era un pionero de las ciencias exactas pero ¿Qué había de las ciencias sociales? ¿La literatura? ¿El arte?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, se reclinó sobre el sofá dándole un beso en la mejilla, depositó suavemente el libro sobre su regazo y salió de la casa meneando las caderas, hacia la televisiva, deseándole suerte con su lectura. Después cerró la puerta, aseguró la cerradura y no la vio hasta dos horas después en el noticiera vespertino.

Cogió el libro entre sus manos. Era de poesía ¡Qué cosa más rara! Nunca entendió ese afán de los seres humanos en encontrarle belleza a lo que no le tenía, componer cosas surreales, darle significados diferentes a las palabras ¿No era de por sí un idioma difícil, sin contar las interpretaciones contextuales?

Pero Servil había conspirado con su "querida" novia y le alejaron de todos los aparatos eléctricos que pudieran distraerle. El antiguo genio del mal, ahora héroe, debía ir aprendiendo sobre más cosas. Entre ellas la buena literatura.

Abrió el libro de muy mala gana. El título decía "Regalo de un Poeta" boberías… las primeras hojas tenían cuadros extraños, de esos donde la pintura salpicaba colorida sin formas reales. Las famosas pinturas surrealistas. Odiaba todo lo referente al movimiento del surrealismo ¡No era real! ¡No tenía sentido!

Al fin una hoja en blanco con palabras grandes, elegantes, de un color rojo intenso que decían:

_Pequeña rosa, rosa pequeña_

_A veces diminuta y desnuda_

_Parece que en una mano mía cabes,_

_Así que voy a cerrarte y llevarte a mi boca…(1)_

¡Tiempo! Esto no tenía nada de sentido ¿Una rosa? Desde luego que una flor cabía en la mano de una persona, pues las rosas que no son tan grandes. Desnuda y diminuta ¿Acaso las plantas llevaban vestidos? ¡Si fueran más grandes el ser humano no podría vivir en la tierra! ¿Llevarla a la boca? ¿Acaso las flores podían comerse, eran sus pétalos dulces?

"Los humanos piensan cosas tan extrañas…" se dijo Megamente a sí mismo, pasando rápidamente las coloridas hojas en búsqueda de algo más que leer "No entiendo cómo les puede gustar estas cosas extrañas"

_Yo no lo quiero, amada._

_Para que nada nos amarre, que no nos una nada._

_Ni la palabra que aromó tu boca, ni lo que se dijeron las palabras._

_Ni la fiesta de amor que no tuvimos, ni tus sollozos junto a la ventana._

_Amo el amor de los marineros, que besan y se van._

_Dejan una promesa, no vuelven nunca más._

_En cada puerto una mujer espera, los marineros besan y se van._

_Una noche se acuestan con la muerte, en el beso del mar (2)_

¡Completamente desquiciado! De un ser trastornado. No la quiere pero es su amada ¿Acaso eso tiene sentido? ¡O se quiere o no! Los sentimientos son tan fijos, tan certeros e inconfundibles. Alguien que quiere desde luego está atada en lazos sentimentales a ese ser. Si lo que el autor pretendía era un amor en libertinaje desde luego que lo conseguiría.

Después de todo, eso de que los marineros besan y se van es una barbarie. No puede haber personas que deseen algo tan inhumano, tan espantoso como lo es el abandono y la promesa rota. El autor de ese poema jamás ha querido a alguien de verdad, seguro, porque alguien que quiere no piensa esas cosas.

Megamente, desde luego, no entendía que quien no comprendía era él. Que le estaba dando una interpretación errónea al poema y no veía más allá.

Fue en ese momento que Servil entró canturreando una balada de amor, comiendo una dona. Dejó la dona glaseada enfrente de su señor, y vio el libro que Megamente descuidadamente dejó sobre la mesa, sin intenciones de leerlo otra vez.

—¿Puedo verlo?—Megamente asintió, agarrando una dona.

—Nada de eso tiene sentido Servil ¡No se cómo puede gustarle tanto a Roxanne!

Servil hojeó el libro y leyó un poema. Quedó maravillado. Vio el autor de las obras y esbozó una sonrisa.

—El autor de los poemas se llama Pablo Neruda, señor—dijo el pececito—Uno de los mejores poetas latinos que ha existido.

—Dice sandeces—exclamó con desesperación—No entiendo nada.

—¿Ha leído bien, señor?

—Claro que sí—replicó, sentándose y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El pez le dedicó una mirada acusadora—¿A que te refieres con leer bien, Servil?

—Señor, la poesía jamás se lee de manera literal. Las palabras pueden decir una cosa y el poema completo otra.

—¿Dices que debo interpretar a lo tonto?

—No a lo tonto señor. La poesía se siente, no se lee.

—Sabes perfectamente que no soy bueno en esas cosas.

Megamente se acabó la dona y agarró otra. Servil estaba impacientándose.

—Hagamos una cosa—Abrió el libro y separó una hoja—Estos poemas son de amor. Cuando los lea, piense en la señorita Roxanne. Reflexione, y verá que entenderá.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

—No quiero saber más de eso, Servil.

—¿El gran genio no puede entender un simple poema? Pues no será tan listo después de todo ¿Eh, señor?—declaró, sabiendo que caería en su juego.

—¡Claro que puedo entenderlo!—Servil escondió su enorme sonrisa—Ahora mismo me pondré a leer ¡De inmediato!

—Como quiera señor.

—Y tráeme una taza de café por favor, Servil.

—Sí señor.

Servil le dio la taza de café y lo dejó solo con el libro. Megamente tomó un poco del amargo líquido antes de enfocarse directamente en su lectura. Visualizó el rostro de Roxanne en su mente. El flequillo corto, castaño; los ojos grandes y expresivos; los labios rojos, la carita redonda. Después, comenzó a leer, los primeros versos que vio en la hoja:

_Yo te he nombrado reina._

_Hay más altas que tú, más altas._

_Hay más puras que tú, más puras._

_Hay más bellas que tú, más bellas._

_Pero tú eres la reina.(3)_

Y algo en su interior de removió ante esas palabras. Su mente a toda máquina le dio un sentido diferente. Con la imagen de Roxanne completamente fija, las palabras se acomodaron alrededor creando una imagen nítida, clara y con muchísimo sentido.

Sí, había más altas que Roxanne. Había más puras de pensamiento y acción que Roxanne. Había mujeres más hermosas que Roxanne. Pero ninguna de esas le importaban a él. Para sus ojos no habría ojos más coquetos, sonrisa más seductora y rostro más hermoso. Sobre todas, ella era la reina. La elegida. La amada.

Para él.

Nadie más vería en Roxanne Ritchi ese humor y carisma que hicieron a su corazón latir tanto. Comprender, más allá de la exitosa reportera, la tímida y tierna mujer a veces indecisa y que se entregaba de lleno a sus ideales. Ella era su Roxanne. Y todos verían sus amables comentarios sarcásticos al dar las noticias; pero no escucharían sus más íntimos deseos. Solamente él.

_Yo te he nombrado de reina._

De todo. De su ser, podría decirse. Megamente era consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia Roxanne lo cambiaron por completo. Él haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, de verdad sí. Y ese inmenso poder que tenía sobre él podía llegar a ser aterrador. Era su reina. En el sentido más literal de palabra.

Esos pensamientos lo hundieron hasta lo más íntimo de su corazón. Las sensaciones que Roxanne despertaba en él estando a su lado, resurgían haciéndose intensas y claras con cada palabra leída. De repente, todo lo escrito aludía a su querida Roxanne, a ese amor que le tenía. Y lo hacía sentirse pleno, dichoso, feliz.

—¿Me estás escuchando?—se sobresaltó. Roxanne estaba enfrente, con las manos sobre sus caderas y expresión molesta ¿Cuándo llegó? La ventana atrás de ella mostraba el cielo nocturno. No podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo—Megamente ¿Me oyes?

—¿Eh?—la miró a los ojos—¿Qué decías?

Resopló.

—Veo que has estado leyendo el libro ¿Verdad?

—Sí es… interesante.

Lo dejó de lado, debería continuar con su lectura más tarde. Al ponerse de pie las piernas le dolieron y sintió un pinchazo en la espalda. ¿Cuántas horas duró sentado?

—¿Te fue bien en tu trabajo?

—Nada nuevo—respondió—¿Te gustó?

Roxanne señaló el libro. Megamente le sonrió, besando rápidamente sus labios.

—Me hizo pensar mucho…

* * *

><p>1.-Fragmento de "Los Versos del Capitán"<p>

2.-Poema completo del libro "Crepusculario"

3.-Fragmento de "Los Versos del Capitán"

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí. Los dejo, creo que podré actualizar otro capítulo más de esta historia la próxima semana. Ah y a quienes les guste "Meet the Robinsons" acabo de publicar una historia sobre la película. Por si la quieren leer, claro.

¿Serían ustedes tan amables de dejarme un comentario? :)

chao!


	6. Peluche

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola!

em... bueno yo... este... etto... sé que me tardé un poco (¡Un buen!) eso digo, mucho... (¡muchísimo!) ¡Ya está bien! me tardé **demasiado** en escribir este sencillo drabble...

No tenía muy clara la idea de qué escribir y después se me fue la inspiración... no quería subir nada "por subir" quería que fuera bueno... se que estas excusas seguro les sonarán patéticas, pero es la pura verdad. Espero me sepan disculpar...

comentarios:

Bell:¡Hola!déjame decirte que tus comentarios me han encantado, me llegaron justo en un momento que me sentía triste y corta de toda inspiración. Es para mí un halago que te hayan gustado mis historias (de "Creciendo" ya voy a terminar el nuevo capítulo xD) Y además, por lo que me dices, creo que efectivamente, seríamos buenas amigas ¿No tienes una cuenta o un medio por el cual contactarte? :)

RBK15: muchas gracias, no me considero muy buena al escribir pero tu halago me hace sonrojar xD

Loki: bueno, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, no fue mi intención. Si, hay fics, pero son pocos en español (en inglés hay más variedad) me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic :D

SteamHearth: como te habrás dado cuenta, yo me demoré muuuuuucho.

Usagui13Chiba: ¡Hola! espero que estés mejor y que las cosas te hayan ido bien :) por lo demás, lamento la demora y espero sigas recordándome :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Peluche**

**.**

**.**

—Oh.—dijo Megamente, viendo hacia su novia sin adivinar qué decir y con expresión asombrada… incrédula.

El silencio que siguió era tan tenso que un cuchillo japonés no lo hubiera podido cortar.

Roxanne le devolvió una mirada renuente a Megamente. Ella ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Todas las personas que conocían tenían esa misma expresión en sus rostros cuando les confesaba su secreto. Se removió un poco, abrazándolo más fuerte, y pensando cuánto tardaría Megamente en recobrar su capacidad de habla.

Servil, que estaba en el umbral de la recámara, miró hacia los brazos de la señorita Roxanne y esbozó una sonrisa. Gestos como esos le parecían tremendamente tiernos, como si cargara su infancia representada simbólicamente en ese objeto desgastado que, lógicamente, tenía mil recuerdos girando entorno a él.

Roxanne miró a Megamente a los ojos.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?—dijo al fin, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Megamente intentaba entender lo que pasaba. No es como si él hubiera entendido del todo el comportamiento humano, la psicología era una materia tediosa que, no obstante, debería empezar a estudiar pronto. Nunca se molestó en encajar con humanos, o entender sus costumbres. Pero de lo poco que sabía, podía entender que Roxanne se sentía incómoda ante la idea de que las personas descubrieran su secreto.

No le parecía en absoluto algo malo. Es decir, los secretos de Megamente eran cosas que el Pentágono estaría encantado de conocer (y de paso, resolver). Comparando la situación, el caso de Roxanne era sencillo. Pero tratando de sonar franco a sí mismo, el Genio "malévolo" no sabía cómo hacer para que ella se sintiera cómoda.

—Es… bonito—respondió—Tierno… creo.

Era la verdad.

—¿Crees?

—No sé mucho de esas cosas.

—Pero… ¿No te parece ridículo que un adulto duerma con su osito de peluche?—inquirió Roxanne, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Sonaba tan patético dicho en voz alta.

—¿Debería?—el humano era tan extraño—Cada quien duerme como quiere… al menos eso pienso yo.

Roxanne emitió un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Sabes? Un montón de gente creería que soy una loca infantil… solo por esto.

Roxanne estrechó más fuertemente a su osito de peluche contra su pecho. Era de color marrón desgastado por el tiempo y un poco manchado en sus brazos. Megamente había visto muchos de esos… en juguetería para niños, claro.

—¿Qué tarado pensaría eso?—_"Tú" _le reprendió la conciencia "¡Cállate!"

—Bien, ahora oficialmente, no tengo nada que ocultarte.—Roxanne colocó el tierno osito sobre su cama y salió con una enorme sonrisa de la recámara, diciéndole que ya era hora de comer.

Megamente se quedó inmóvil, viendo el dichoso oso de peluche.

—Señor, fue usted muy comprensivo—le dijo Servil, acercándose—Me enorgullezco de usted.

—Si…

¿Un oso de peluche?

¿EN SERIO?

* * *

><p>Bueno, fue muy corto como se habrán dado cuenta. No me dio la mente para más. Espero poder terminar pronto la otra palabra y de paso, hacerla más larga. Espero les haya gustado (y causado un poco de risa, según yo es cómico pero sinceramente, la comedia no es mi fuerte)<p>

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
